


Day 6 - Time In The Cage

by Sang_argente



Series: samifer love week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which half of Sam is in the Cage and Lucifer wants all of Sam topside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Time In The Cage

Laughter rang out from every corner of the Cage. It was bright and amused and nothing someone would expect to find in such a desolate place. While it wasn't the eternal fire and torture some might expect, the Cage was still horrible in its bleakness, never ending darkness closing in from all sides. The only bright spots were those occupying the Cage.

Michael, Lucifer, and the currently laughing Sam Winchester.

“He's taking this much better than I expected,” Michael mused, watching Sam indifferently. His appearance was that of Adam but, as he had reassured Sam multiple times, the boy's soul was safely sequestered away in Heaven.

Lucifer, on the other hand, had taken the appearance of Nick, making it easier on Sam. Sometimes the Cage closed in on them all and he wanted to do what he could to make it not as bad for his vessel. That's why he was now watching him with concerned blue eyes.

“I think he's hysterical,” Lucifer murmured to his brother in reply, causing him to frown.

“I-I'm fine!” Sam gasped. The way he clutched at his sides said different but the archangels stayed quiet. “I just can't believe...out of all the stupid ideas…”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“Well, I mean, a whole garrison was sent for Dean, right?” Sam asked rhetorically but Michael nodded anyway. “And that was just Hell. What made Castiel think he could pull me out of Lucifer's Cage by himself?”

“Is it really still my cage if there's more than just me in it?” Lucifer wondered.

Sam snorted. “What do you want me to call it?”

“I'd rather call it gone,” Michael said quietly.

“Well,” Sam said in a solemn voice. “I'm sure that's what Castiel intended.”

“For you,” Lucifer specified. “He tried to take you away from me.”

Sam frowned and grabbed Lucifer's hands in his. “Hey now, it didn't work. Don't think about it.”

“Not completely, anyway,” Michael corrected.

“What do you mean?”

“Castiel did manage to make it out with Sam's body,” Michael explained as he gestured to the image Sam was projecting. It was just as fake as his and his brother's. “Only his soul remains.”

Staring down at where his hands tangled with Lucifer's, Sam shook his head. “I can't deal with this right now.”

Lucifer pulled their hands apart and wrapped his arms around Sam, reveling at the direct contact between his grace and Sam's soul. He tucked Sam's face into his neck and hummed soothingly. “It's alright, Sam.”

Michael caught the look his brother shot him and walked away, getting dimmer and dimmer as the darkness of the Cage separated them. He knew Lucifer would calm Sam. For all his faults, his brother truly loved his vessel. At first he'd been confused, thought it a perversion of what their Father created. He had seen their bond though, more pure and blessed than anything in creation. Leaving Lucifer and Sam alone could only help.

And it did. Alone, Lucifer had the freedom he needed to truly soothe Sam. He sang a soft, lilting melody against Sam's ear, holding him tight. It was an emotional display he still didn't feel comfortable showing his brother. 

“What will happen to me?” Sam asked, frowning against Lucifer's cool neck. “My body?”

“A body is perfectly capable of living without a soul. Think of it as you without any of your values or morals or inhibitions. Purely logical.”

Sam's frown deepened. “I hope Dean will figure it out. I'd hate for him to think he has his brother back when it's a lie.”

Lucifer snorted. “If anyone figures it out, I would put my money on Bobby.”

“I suppose there's nothing I can do about it from here.”

It was silent for a long moment, Lucifer keeping Sam close and calm, nearly lulling him into a trance as close to sleep as one could find in the Cage. It startled him when Lucifer spoke again.

“Sam,” he said, voice somber and tight like it always was when he feared his vessel's reaction. “You know if you really wanted to leave you could.”

“No,” Sam said, tightening his fingers around Lucifer's shoulders.

“It would hurt,” Lucifer pressed on, ignoring Sam. “Your soul would burn and tear and flay, but you're strong. You could make it.”

“No!” Sam snapped and pulled back to glare at Lucifer. He pushed away the painful memories from the one time he did try to leave. It had been the early days, before he and Lucifer had found their peace, before Michael had promised not to restart the Apocalypse if they ever got out. It had been the worst pain, more than burning and tearing, and he hadn't made it. “Why would you even bring it up? I'm not leaving you! I want to stay here, with you. Preferably unflayed.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You could be out there. With Dean.”

Sam stepped away even though it made his soul nearly cry. The closeness that had overtaken his relationship with Lucifer had been amazing until it hurt to be away from him. He wrapped his arms around himself as if it would feel the same as Lucifer's.

“I'm not. I'm here,” Sam whispered, resisting the urge to cry. “I'm here with you. If I left you, I might die for real. Why would I choose that over being here and safe and with you? I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lucifer said hoarse as he opened his eyes to stare at Sam intently. “But--”

“Don't! Don't mention Dean. He doesn't matter.”

Lucifer's jaw dropped, causing Sam to grimace. “That was harsh. I just meant...half of me is already with Dean. No matter if it's him or Bobby or Castiel, someone will figure out that my soul isn't there and when they do…”

“They'll take you away.”

“Yes, they will. So will you please...please just let us enjoy what time we have left together? Quit pushing me away.”

“Alright,” Lucifer agreed, reaching out and pulling Sam close as if to demonstrate his promise.

“Good,” Sam smiled as he leaned in to brush a kiss against Lucifer's chilled lips. “And as soon as they get me out, I'll find away to bring you to me.”

Lucifer kissed back passionately, Sam's words warming him all over, before pulling back.

“And Michael?” He asked worriedly, not wanting to lose his brother again. Not after everything that had happened.

Sam smiled at him affectionately, seemingly reading his thoughts. “And Michael. I promise.”

“I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for hey--cassbutt on tumblr for samifer love week


End file.
